Computer systems are often used during business presentations. Typically, slides that include information organized into charts, spreadsheets, documents, and photographs, for example, are presented on a computer monitor or projected onto a display screen. During the presentation, it is often desirable to refer back to a previously presented slide, thus requiring the presenter to sequentially scroll or toggle backwards until the previous slide is redisplayed.
While multiple monitor computer systems allow for the simultaneous presentation of multiple slides, navigating a multiple monitor system is often difficult and non-intuitive, as the individual display areas of each monitor are simply interconnected end-to-end. Therefore, if a computer system includes three monitors and the user is running the slide show on the first monitor and wants to display a slide on the third monitor, the user must drag the slide through the display area of the second monitor prior to positioning it within the display area of the third monitor.